Apprivoise Moi
by SilverSanctuary
Summary: French for Tame me, When a young girl bumps into Kurama on the subway, Kurama has to face shadows and light to protect her. Thanks for reading!
1. The Girl and the Book

Hello all! This is my Kurama fic!! My friend forced me to start watching Yu Yu Hakusho, and now I'm totally hooked! I love Kurama and Hiei! They're awesome! Okay, well, this is a Kurama x OC fic...and please note, I have not finished watching the series (my friend banned me from watching any more episodes until I cracked down and finished writing this fic!). So if there are inconsistencies/people are out of character, I'm sorry! I just wanted to get this story out, I wasn't trying to keep everyone in character like in my Escaflowne fic. But, enough of me rambling, I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, the next one's are longer! And I have finished this story! I will update again soon!

Thanks for reading!! Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...although I wish I owned Kurama!!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Girl and the Book**

Letting his vibrant eyes fall shut, he reveled in the relaxing darkness. The bustle, the noise, and the harsh lighting of the subway faded away into a cool darkness. The pounding of the headache that had persisted since math class slowly began to disappear. Kurama sighed, letting his shoulders relax as the subway rushed him closer to home.

The subway stopped with a slight jerk. Kurama swayed, balanced himself, and flicked his eyes open. He let the businessmen and university students squeeze past him. As the people filed out and other passengers filed in, they created a human barrier near the door.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, sorry! Sorry, this is my stop!"

Kurama's green eyes fell on a slim schoolgirl trying to squeeze through two businessmen. She clutched a small stack of books and binders to her chest. Flipping her braid of brown hair over her shoulders, she finally squeezed through but only to lose her balance, trip, bump into Kurama, and spill her books at his feet.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees and scrambling to gather her things. Kurama smiled kindly and knelt down to help her.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. He handed her a book. "Thank you."

Kurama chuckled softly. "It's fine. Glad I could help."

The girl stood up with a grateful smile, again clutching her books to her chest. Her bright blue eyes widened slightly as she finally looked fully at Kurama's face. Nervously, she fingered the end of her braid.

The doors of the subway began to slide close. The girl blinked and gasped. "Oh! Thank you for helping me!" Then she turned and ran, barely slipping through before the doors shut.

Kurama moved to a sear, chuckling to himself. _What a strange girl_, he thought. The subway started moving gain, and something blue slid across the floor near his feet. Frowning, Kurama bent down and picked up the slim book. His eyes widened in realization.

_That girl...She must have dropped this when she tripped and didn't notice in her haste to leave..._ Curious, he turned it over to read the title. _The Little Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. He opened the front cover and saw, written in blue ink, the name _Mika Arasaka_. A phone number, a school name, and the school's phone number followed the name. Kurama blinked. _She goes to my school..._ He opened to the first page and began reading.

"_Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called _True Stories from Nature_, about the primeval forest._

"_It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal. Here is a copy of the drawing..._"

* * *

Mika turned her bookbag upside down and shook it roughly. Pencils, pens, and scraps of paper tumbled out, but no book. Panicked, she tugged on her braid, casting her gaze frantically around her room. 

"Oh no, oh no...I _know_ I had it!"

Her mind raced, retracing her steps, rushing through all of her actions until she slammed into the answer.

"The boy on the subway!" She groaned loudly and flopped onto her bed. "It's long gone now, probably on the other side of the city under a seat somewhere..."

* * *

Thanks for reading!! My French class is reading _Le Petit Prince_ (the original French version) and I couldn't help but connect it to Kurama!! If you haven't read the book, I've tried to make every reference as clear as possible. It's a really good book, go and read it!! Thanks again!! 


	2. Phone Call

Thanks so much to those who reviewed!! I appreciate it! I know the first chapter was really short. This one's longer! I should be updating this every few days...Reviews will make me update faster, lol. As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...I claim Mika Arasaka though. I wish I owned Kurama...he's so cool...::huggles Kurama::

* * *

**Chapter Two: Phone Call**

Green eyes blinked in surprise at the first mention of the rose. Kurama flipped through the pages and paused at one picture. The little prince stood on a hill looking at a little red animal, a cross between a bushy tailed cat and a pointed faced wolf.

"_It was then that the fox appeared_."

Kurama shook his head, rose from his bed, and glided silently into the hall. He knocked softly on the door to his mother's bedroom and poked his head in.

"Mother? Could I use the phone, please?"

Shiori looked up from her book. "Of course, Shuichi. You know you don't have to ask permission."

He smiled at her. "Just thought I'd check." He pulled the door closed again and walked into the kitchen. He took the phone from where it was mounted on the wall and dialed the number written in blue ink on the inside front cover of the book. The phone rang.

"Hello?" The voice of a young boy answered.

"Yes, may I please speak to Miss Mika Arasaka?" Kurama asked politely.

He could practically see the confused, scrunched up expression on the child's face. "Who's calling?"

"A friend from school."

"Okay, just a second." Kurama could hear the little boy yelling. "Hey! Mika! Phone! It's a boy!" There was a scrambling sound in the background, and the girl's voice became clear. Kurama held the phone slightly away from his ear.

"Don't know why a boy would want to talk to you, sis, but..."

"Give it here, you little brat! You can't hide from me! Hey! Come back here!"

There was a muffled sound of pain from the boy, and then the girl's voice floated over the telephone line.

"Hello?"

Kurama cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss Mika? I'm Shiuchi Minamino, a classmate of yours. You bumped into me on the subway today, and I found your book."

The girl gasped. "Really? You found it? Oh, thank you so much!" She paused, then rambled on. "I'm really sorry about bumping into you, I'm not normally that clumsy. Thank you for going to the trouble to keep my book safe."

Kurama could not help but smile. "It wasn't a trouble at all. Perhaps you could come by the library in the morning to pick it up?"

"Sure, that would be fine. Again, thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurama hung up the phone and looked back down at the book in his hand. He flipped back to the picture of the little prince and the fox. He shook his head, bemused.

* * *

Mika rushed to school, her bookbag pounded annoyingly against her thigh with every step. The familiar building rose before her, and she dashed in quickly, not even bothering to stop at her locker before stopping in the doorway of the library. She breathed heavily from running.

The boy, Shiuchi, stood at the window, one arm propped against the sill, staring out into space. The early morning light shone on his pure red hair that fell partially into his face. In the other hand, he held her book. Mika gulped slightly and forced herself to blink. _This_ was Shiuchi Minamino, all right. The quiet, brilliant boy who made perfect scores on every test and practically had a fan club that followed him around school. Those girls giggled and twittered about him, fawning over his hair and nearly fainting at even the slightest twinkle in his emerald eyes. Mika narrowed her eyes. She would not be deterred by something as frivolous as a boy's good looks. She marched across the library and put on a kind smile. At her approach, he turned to her and smiled. Mika melted. The light of the sun reflected in his eyes, warming his smile like a sunbeam.

He held out the book. "Here. I hope you don't mind, I read some of it last night. It's a nice little story."

Mika felt a genuine smile break across her face as she took her book back. "Really? How far did you get?"

"I believe I stopped at '_So the seventh planet was the Earth_.'"

Mika's face dropped a little. "So you didn't get to the fox then. He's my favorite character, besides the little prince himself, of course. But you did meet the lamplighter, right?"

Kurama took careful note of her face and motions as her quiet, jubilant voice rolled over his ears. Her silky brown hair was pulled back in the same braid and hung over one shoulder. Her bright blue eyes peered out of her small face, and she met and kept his eye contact. He noticed as her eyes moved over his face and lingered on his hair, but she soon returned to meet his eyes. Kurama smiled inwardly. She knew how to hold a conversation well. Her skin was not perfect since he could see a light foundation of makeup covered up some blemishes, but otherwise she had pleasing features, especially her pretty eyes that lit up whenever she smiled.

"Yes, I met the lamplighter. I felt rather sorry for the poor man."

Mika giggled. "Yes, I do too!" She looked down at the book in her hand, paused for a moment, then offered it back to him. "If you want, you could keep it so you could finish the story. The best parts come at the end with the fox and the snake."

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "No, thank you. I've kept your copy long enough. I was planning to check it out from the library this afternoon anyway."

She smiled. "Well, thanks again. Maybe we can talk again about the story?"

Kurama nodded. "I'd like that."

She raised her hand in a wave, turned, and left the library. Kurama stared after her with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Please review?? 


	3. Tales from the Chemistry Table

Well, I've found that YYH stories get kicked to the second and third pages a lot faster than the Escaflowne stories...Well, all I can do is update some more, I suppose! I appreciate the reviews! I hope you like this next portion.

I have all six chapters written out on my computer, but I am doing limited editing. I really just wanted to get this story _out_, to prove to myself that _I actually can finish something_. And in a relatively short time too! (I did this in about two weeks, which is a true record for me!!) So I apologize if the characters or the phrasing are a little off...I was just excited to tell the story!! I hope y'all are excited to read it too!! Thanks for taking the time to read!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...It is good for inspiration though!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tales from the Chemistry Table**

Mika moved through the hallways but did not really pay any attention to where she was going. Up the stairs, to her locker, grab her books, down the hall to the right, second door on the left. It was almost as if the route to the chemistry classroom was ingrained in her subconscious. Besides, she had other things on her mind. Namely, the mysterious Shiuchi Minamino.

Mika chewed on her bottom lip. Her mind ran in circles around the boy, round and round and round. Their conversation in the library that morning kept reverberating through her mind, the sound of his soft voice following her through her classes. He conducted himself politely with a charming and gentlemanly air. She chuckled to herself. _The perfect boy..._ She frowned. He stayed on her mind for more reasons than his red hair and bright emerald eyes. There was something about the way the light shone behind his eyes...Something indescribably sad that caused her to start writing descriptive passages about his eyes in her notebook.

She flipped her braid onto her other shoulder as she entered the chemistry classroom. A few of the girls turned to look at her, then returned to their chatter. A dark haired boy stood up.

"Hey, are you new to the school or something? I've never seen you before," he demanded.

Mika stood in front of one of the chairs. "I'm Mika Arasaka. My schedule changed. I was in second hour."

The boy smirked at her and leaned against his chair. "You're Mika Arasaka? You're really smart! You nearly beat Minamino on that last literature test."

She fought the desire to roll her eyes. "I got a good grade on that test," she replied, sounding disinterested. Mika turned and placed her books on the table. She gasped and jumped back as the entire table instantly collapsed to the floor. She stared wide eyed at it, then bent to gather her books. The dark haired boy started laughing, and some other students joined in.

"Arasaka broke the table!"

"Let me help you."

Mika looked up to see Shuichi easily lifting the table back up with one arm. The table legs reset, and after Shuichi fixed a small mechanism underneath it, the table stood fine. He placed his palm on the surface and pressed down just to make sure it held the weight. He gave her a smile.

"I believe someone purposely caused it to collapse. I'm sorry you were the unlucky victim, Miss Mika." Shuichi's green eyes flicked to the dark haired boy, who raised his hands defensively.

"What? You think I did it, Minamino? I never touched it!" He smirked again. "I've never heard you talk so much, Minamino."

"I never have occasion to speak with you, Nakamura. You can't hold a civilized conversation."

Mika grinned at that. She pulled out the chair and sat down at the table, blinking when Shuichi pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. He looked up at her confused expression.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"Oh, no, it's fine." She looked down at her notebooks and fought back a blush. Waiting for the teacher, she opened her notebook, skimmed the last sentences she had written, and tapped her pencil against the table. Out of the corner of her eye, Mika watched how Shuichi sat perfectly straight in his chair, not looking at anything in particular, his homework and pencil neatly on the table in front of him. Presently, he placed his chin in his hand and took to staring out the window. She scribbled a few more words, then paused when she felt his eyes on her.

"If you don't mind me asking," he questioned with a smile, "what are you writing?"

This time she did blush. "Just some stuff for a story."

The emerald eyes lit up. "May I read it?"

Mika panicked. _It's about him! _"Well...that's probably not a very good idea..."

The smile faded slightly. "That's all right, I understand. But if you ever need an audience, I'd be honored to read some of your work."

Mika beamed. "Well, I do have this poem..." She pushed the notebook over to him and pointed to the short poem crammed into the margin of the page. Shuichi pulled it closer and read it swiftly. The words and imagery flowed like water from the page.

"This is really amazing," he said softly. The door swung open, and the teacher walked in. Mika grabbed the notebook and closed it swiftly. Before the teacher started the lecture, they shared a friendly smile, and Mika mouthed the word, "_Thanks_."

* * *

Kurama looked forward to chemistry class. Mika offered a whole world of imagination and wonders for him to explore. She started him on a short story with plot twists and multi-layered characters that astounded him. Every class he complimented her talent.

"You're going to be a famous writer one day. I'll buy all of your books."

She blushed prettily. "Thanks. But I keep getting stuck. I don't know what to have happen next."

Kurama thought for a minute. "You could always have a battle."

Mika shook her head, the braid swishing back and forth. "I've only ever written one good battle scene. Whenever I try to write battles, I can see them playing in my head, like a movie. But when I try to describe them, I get bogged down in the description and lose the emotion." She tugged on the end of her braid. "I've moved more to focusing on character development, especially since a lot of my early work is powered only by dialogue and not by actions." She sighed and tapped her pencil against the table, a habit Kurama had come discover meant she was thinking hard.

She looked up when he began to speak. "The key to battles is the momentum. During a fight, decisions have to made in a split second, and once you've made up your mind, there's no turning back. You have to be inventive and flexible until you understand your enemy's strengths and weaknesses." Kurama smiled softly at her wide eyed stare.

"It's almost like you speak from personal experience," she breathed.

He shrugged, thinking fast. For once, Yusuke came to the rescue. A crooked smile tugged at Kurama's face. "There's a friend of mine who gets into a fair bit of trouble."

Mika's blue eyes twinkled. "Shuichi hangs out with the bad kids?" Her eyebrow raised accusingly.

Kurama chuckled even as he inwardly sighed in relief. No need to worry her with tales of Spirit World and his own battles with demons. "Sometimes," he replied enigmatically.

* * *

Mika grinned. "Keiko! Mom said yes! I'm so excited, this is going to be the best weekend ever! I can't wait to meet your friends! So, you'll pick me up Saturday morning then? Okay, sure. Thanks for inviting me! I can't wait!" Mika hung up the phone and giggled happily.

* * *

I actually had the chemistry table collapse on me once...::anime sweat drop:: Anyway, lol, thanks so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are greatly appreciated!!! 


	4. Cabin of Roses

I thank everyone who took the time to read the last chapter!! Mika gets to meet everyone now!! This chapter was originally much longer, but it was almost too long, so I split it into two segments.

Okay, at the time I wrote this, I was at the beginning of the Chapter Black arc. I'm now halfway through the Three Kings saga (No!! YYH is about to end!!). Well, when I wrote this, I did not realize that Pu turned into a giant phoenix...so for the sake of this fic, Pu is the cute little blue penguin we all know and love!! Also, I'm not sure if Yukina is actually as innocent as I've portrayed her, but that's the way I like to think of her...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...I do claim Mika though.

_"I know as much of games as I do hugs and puppies and care for them even less."_ Very nice, Hiei...

* * *

Kurama closed the book with a sigh. His eyes drifted to his window as thoughts of the little prince, the rose, and the fox floated through his mind. He could see why Mika loved the fox; he was the kindest, wisest character in the book with the most memorable quotes. 

"_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye._"

"_...And then look: you see the grain-fields down yonder? I do not eat bread. Wheat is of no use to me. The wheat fields have nothing to say to me. And that is sad. But you have hair that is the color of gold. Think how wonderful that will be when you have tamed me! The grain, which is also golden, will bring me back the thought of you. And I shall love to listen to the wind in the wheat..._"

"_Please—tame me!_"

Kurama sighed again and closed his eyes. He placed the book on the bedside table and made a mental note to discuss the snake with Mika. His gaze fell on the duffel bag at the foot of his bed, and he smiled as he lay down to sleep. Tomorrow would be an exciting day. And as Kurama slept, he dreamed of blue eyes and roses and golden fields of wheat...

* * *

"Hurry up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. He leaned moodily against the car door, listening to the groans and scrambling of the tall boy. Finally, Kuwabara emerged from the doorway laden with a video game consul, games, a stack of CDs, and ten different cables and cords that wrapped around his legs. Yusuke jumped as Shizuru honked the horn loudly, leaning out the window and glaring at her brother. 

At the noise, Kuwabara jumped about three feet in the air, rushed forward, stumbled as the cables wrapped around his legs, and finally tumbled with a yelp and a crash at Yusuke's feet.

"Come _on!_" Shizuru yelled. "Yukina's going to get there before we do!"

Kuwabara jumped up and instantly loaded everything into the car. "Don't worry, Yukina, my sweet! We'll have everything ready and in tip-top shape before you arrive!! Come on, Urameshi, we have to hurry!" He grabbed Yusuke's arm and dragged him into the car. Shizuru rolled her eyes, mumbled something about her idiot lovesick brother, and started driving to the cabin. All of Kuwabara's stuff bounced around in the trunk. Yusuke turned to look at it.

"How much junk did you bring, Kuwabara?"

"It's not junk!" he replied defensively. "Nothing but the absolute essentials for a weekend at a cabin!"

Yusuke held up one of the CDs. "Your pop band is essential?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Kuwabara glared and snatched the CD from him. "IT'S NOT A POP BAND!!" he yelled. "A real man listens to hard rock and roll!"

"Don't worry, little bro," Shizuru interjected. "I won't tell all your friends that you listen to classical." She snickered at Kuwabara's furious expression but cut him off before he could respond. "It's a good thing Genkai offered to take care of the food. If she'd left it up to you two dimwits, we'd all starve." She looked at them pointedly through the rearview mirror.

"You're starting to sound just like the old hag," Yusuke grumbled. "Grandma's already there, right?"

"She and Botan are getting everything ready. Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama are coming on their own. I'm bringing you two juvenile delinquents, and Keiko's mom is bringing Keiko and her little friend."

"Keiko's bringing a friend?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke folded his arms across his chest and sulked. "Yeah, some girlfriend she's known for years or something."

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's green jacket and started shaking him. "You told me this was going to be a weekend trip for those of us involved in Spirit World! You never told me we could invite outside friends! Why am I always the one left out the loop?! How could you lie to me, you little punk, I'm supposed to be your best friend!!"

Shizuru chuckled as her brother shook Yusuke hard enough that she could practically see the stars circling above the Spirit Detective's head.

* * *

"Hey!" Kuwabara grinned and ran forward, the cabin stretching out before him. Yusuke came to stand next to him and nodded approvingly. A smooth green lawn rolled out from the cabin's doorstep, flanked on either side by vibrant, young trees. The rooftop of another house rose above the treeline, but other than that, the cabin was isolated. 

"The old hag did good."

"DIMWIT!!!"

Yusuke cringed as Genkai flew out of the cabin, her eyes flashing. "It's about time you got your lazy ass up here! Keiko and Yukina are bound to show up any minute, and you and Kuwabara have to clean out the main room!"

Yusuke raised his hands defensively. "Cool it, Grandma, it's not my fault we're late! Kuwabara decided to bright his whole video game collection along with him!" Genkai glared.

"Good morning, Yusuke. Good morning, Kazuma."

Kuwabara turned around with stars in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. The ice apparition stood with a smile on her face, dressed in her traditional blue kimono and the red hair tie that brought out her eyes. Kuwabara grasped the poor girl's hands and pulled her close to him, grinning uncontrollably.

"YUKINA!" he gushed. "I'm so glad you were able to come!" He grabbed Yusuke's arm and dragged him towards the cabin. "Come on, Urameshi, we have to clean this cabin until it shines for Yukina!" Yukina giggled as the two boys argued and disappeared into the cabin. She ran after them, the sun shining on her light blue hair and traditional kimono.

A car pulled up the dirt road. Genkai and Shizuru shared a nod, stood next to each other, and waved at the girls climbing out of the car. Keiko waved back and helped her friend pull her duffel bag out of the trunk.

"Hey, sweetheart," Shizuru called. She walked over to Keiko's mother and shook the woman's hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Yukimura, I'm Shizuru Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you. I just had a few questions..."

Shizuru smiled politely. "You don't need to worry at all, Mrs. Yukimura. My grandmother and I—" She gestured to Genkai, who nodded, "—will be constantly monitoring the kids."

Mrs. Yukimura glanced at her daughter. "How many boys are going to be here?"

Shizuru quickly did a mental count. "Four boys and four girls. Then Grandma and myself. Boys and girls will sleep on completely opposite sides of the cabin."

Mrs. Yukimura still seemed unconvinced, even as Keiko and Mika stood expectantly with their bags in hand. Genkai approached, speaking softly. "I completely understand your concern, Mrs. Yukimura. If it is any consolation, your daughter's friend Yusuke Urameshi is one of the boys, and I know for a fact he would pummel anyone to the floor who so much as comes near your daughter or her friend."

"They're very nice kids, Mrs. Yukimura. They're going to spend all weekend running around and playing video games," Shizuru added. Mrs. Yukimura finally seemed to relax.

"Thank you, Miss Shizuru. Keiko, Mika, have fun, you two!" She waved, climbed back into the car, and drove off.

"Bye, Mom!" Keiko called. Keiko giggled as Shizuru promptly lit a cigarette the moment the car was out of sight. "You sure are good at playing the responsible adult, Shizuru," she said between giggles.

Shizuru blew out smoke and winked at her. "Didn't I tell you I used to be in drama, sweetheart?" She smirked.

"So you're Mika."

Mika jumped slightly and then bowed politely to the old woman. "Yes, ma'am. Mika Arasaka. Pleased to meet you."

Genkai's lips turned up in a crooked smile. "You're in for a world of surprises."

* * *

The smell of Botan's cooking floated through the halls and rooms of the cabin along with the arguing of Yusuke and Kuwabara and the giggles of Yukina. Kurama moved his hands over the rose petals, coaxing the flower open with his spirit energy. When Kurama arrived with Botan early that morning, Genkai promptly assigned them each to a task. Botan was in charge of cooking. Kurama was in charge of making the flowers bloom. And now Kuwabara and Yusuke were in charge of cleaning the main room. Kurama sighed. All the windowsills exploded with colorful flowers. 

A dark shadow blocked the sun, then shot into the room, leaving a deep scar in the flowerbed. Still staring at his ruined flowers, Kurama addressed the black shadow behind him.

"You know, Hiei, instead of ruining my flowers, you could use the door."

"Hn." Hiei stood from his kneeling position. "I prefer to avoid the Detective and his right hand idiot."

Kurama merely closed his eyes. "And it wouldn't have anything to do with avoiding your little sister?"

Hiei seethed. "Kurama, I'll hack your hair off with my sword."

Kurama merely chuckled and turned around to smile at the small fire demon. "Well, I want to go see Yusuke and the others. I haven't seen them yet today. Follow if you want." He exited the bedroom, turned down the hall, and crossed the entryway into the main room. He smirked to himself when he realized Hiei was following him. As he crossed into the main room, Yusuke and Kuwabara's argument rose in volume. Hiei stood next to Kurama, his arms crossed across his chest, and smirked. They argued about where to move a chair.

"No! It needs to go over here! By the t.v.!" Kuwabara yelled, pulling it towards him and the television set.

"No, idiot, over here! So you can sit in it and actually _watch_ t.v.!" Yusuke countered, pulling it towards him. Yukina stood in front of the chair, looking back and forth from one boy to the other, her eyes wide. Gradually, a small sweat drop appeared on her hair.

"Uh, Kazuma, you know, maybe Yusuke's right..." she said softly.

Yusuke's face lit up. "HA! See? Even your girlfriend agrees with me!" he yelled, pointing at Yukina for emphasis. Kuwabara looked crestfallen as he let go of the chair, and Yukina just looked confused.

"Yusuke?" she asked carefully. "What's a girlfriend?"

Yusuke blanched and turned to stare at Kuwabara. They all traded confused, almost panicked looks, while poor Yukina waited in confusion. Finally, Kurama shook his head.

"I think both of you are right," he announced, striding into the center of the room. He gripped the back of the chair and propelled it near the television, but stopped halfway. "Why don't we settle for a happy medium?" His sharp eyes challenged them to disagree. Eventually, Yusuke and Kuwabara both nodded. "So," Kurama continued, "when are the girls coming?"

"I think I heard the car drive up," Yusuke replied, happy for a change of subject. "I wonder what's taking them."

"I thought we were only waiting on Keiko," Yukina said. Her red eyes narrowed again in confusion. Yusuke slumped moodily against the chair.

"Keiko convinced me to let her bring a friend along," he grumbled. "Some genius writer girl named Mika or something."

Kurama looked up in surprise. "Actually..." He paused as everyone turned to stare at him. "Actually, I asked Keiko to invite Mika."

Yusuke walked over to him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Kurama recoiled slightly, smiling nervously. "Well..." The doorbell rang. The nervous smiled turned into a grin, and he raised his hands, shrugging. "Looks like they're here! You better go answer it, Yusuke."

Yusuke glared at the red haired boy, but he turned to answer the door all the same. "Talk about being saved by the bell, Kurama," he grumbled. He unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Hey, Keiko, you're late—!" The smack of her hand against his cheek resounded in his ears. He pressed his hand to his stinging cheek and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?! I haven't even done anything yet!"

Keiko put her hand on her hip. "You locked us out!"

Yusuke's jaw dropped, but she strolled past him. Genkai, Shizuru, and a short, slim girl with blue eyes and a braid filed past him. Fuming, he closed the door. Keiko turned around in circles.

"Wow, this place is really nice!"

"Yeah, it was until someone decided to go and slap me," Yusuke said, still rubbing his cheek.

Mika stared in awe at the inside of the cabin. It was homely and warm, the scent of cooking food and fresh flowers drifting down the halls. She followed Keiko into the main room, scanned her eyes over the people, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shuichi?" she said.

He smiled at her, almost apologetically. She could not help but stare at him a little. She had never seen him in anything other than the magenta school uniform, and the white shirt and black pants brought out his vivid hair. A tall red haired boy near him looked back and forth from Shuichi to her, then leaned forward.

"Hey, Kurama, do you know her?"

"Yes, Kuwabara, we go to the same school. She's in my chemistry class. Hello, Mika. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I would be here sooner. I did not realize Keiko actually invited you."

Mika blinked and glanced at a giggling Keiko. "I-it's all right," she stuttered.

Yusuke leapt up from where he had crashed on the sofa. One cheek was still slightly redder than the other. "Well, come on, guys! Now that we're all here, let's have some fun! Kuwabara, plug in that fighting game, I challenge you!"

The tall red haired boy nodded, then fiddled with a game consul and the television. Keiko and Mika dropped their duffel bags, Shizuru and Genkai went to inspect the other rooms, and everyone else gathered around the television. Kuwabara tossed a controller to Yusuke.

Mika walked forward to join the others around the television. She bumped into someone and quickly turned to apologize. But before the words could even leave her mouth, two sharp red eyes pierced through her.

"Watch where you're going," the short boy threatened.

"I'm sorry," she said swiftly. Her eyes widened when she realized he was dressed all in black except for the white collar around his neck and the white headband around his forehead. He walked away from her with a swish of his cloak, and Mika shivered uncontrollably.

"Ignore Hiei, Mika. He's not the friendliest person you'll ever meet, but once you get to know him, he's a loyal friend."

Mika turned to look up into Shuichi's bright green eyes. He gestured that they join the others, and they took a seat on the floor. Surprisingly, Kuwabara was winning the game, and Yusuke was cursing the video game character.

"I finished _The Little Prince_," he said. Mika gave him a blazing smile, and he could not help but smile back.

"Really? That's great, Shuichi! Did you like it?"

"Yes, I really enjoyed it."

Mika looked down at her fingernails, then back up at his face. "Shuichi, earlier why did they call you 'Kurama'?"

Kurama blinked in surprise. "They know me as Kurama. Shuichi is my given name, but around my closest friends, I prefer Kurama." He paused. "You can call me Kurama too, if you like."

Mika inspected him, looking him up and down. She smiled. "I think I will. Kurama almost seems to suit you better than Shuichi." She giggled. "Kurama," she repeated.

* * *

Botan fanned her face with her hand, the heat from the oven flushing her cheeks. Her blue hair swished back and forth as her purple eyes filled with tears. She rolled up her sleeves and leaned back against the counter, watching the timer. Laughter from the main room drifted down the hall. 

"Oh, it's not fair!" she yelled out. "I slave in here all day, and not one of them bothers to even come say hello! Much less offer to help!" She threw a dishtowel onto the counter, crossed her arms, and pouted. Looking up at a flapping sound, Botan smiled and lifted up her arms.

"Well, hello there, Pu," she said, taking the blue creature in her arms. "Did you come to keep me company?"

"_Pu_!" Pu cooed.

"Wow, that wallpaper was really pretty..."

"...Yeah, imagine what it would be like to live here..."

"Let's see what's in here!"

Botan turned as the door opened, and Keiko and another girl entered the kitchen. The girl, a braid falling over her shoulder, smiled.

"Keiko, it's the kitchen!" she said. "Oh, it's absolutely adorable!" They stepped inside and giggled.

"Hello, Keiko," Botan greeted, pushing her hair out of her flushed face.

Keiko's brown eyes widened. "Botan!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were back here!" She pulled her friend forward. "Botan, this is my friend, Mika."

Botan grinned and gripped Mika's shoulders excitedly. "Oh, so you're Mika! I've heard so many wonderful things about you!" She smiled at Keiko. "You two girls are so smart!"

Mika beamed, flushing under all the compliments. "Thank you!"

The timer on the counter beeped, and Botan spun around quickly. "Oh!" She glanced over her shoulder. "Girls, do you think you could help me set everything on the table?"

"Sure," Keiko said. They pulled open the drawers, and she and Mika gathered up the silverware. They moved into the dining room and set the table. Botan pulled a dish out of the oven, waved the smoke away from the top, grabbed another dish, and moved toward the dining room.

"Mika, could you cover that for me, please? I'll come back for it in a minute." Mika nodded, Botan smiled, and disappeared through the door. Mika found the cover, placed it on the dish, and the leaned against the counter. She grabbed the dishtowel and languidly trailed it across the counter, waiting for Keiko and Botan to return. She eyed the platter nervously, just waiting for it to explode. Tugging on her braid, she chewed on her lip and remembered the other catastrophes that had occurred when she had been in the kitchen. _It's a good thing I'm not cooking,_ she thought with a smile.

A blue furry animal lying on the counter caught her eye, and Mika picked it up. The ears slopped down. "Oh, this is Keiko's stuffed animal...Wonder how it got in here..." Mika shrugged and moved to set it back on the counter.

"_Pu!_"

The scream penetrated the entire cabin. Kurama and Hiei burst through the door, Hiei's sword drawn, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina appeared right behind them. Genkai and Shizuru peered around them into the kitchen. Kurama held his rose at the ready. Botan and Keiko slammed the door to the dining room open, only to find Mika standing against the oven, trembling and staring wide-eyed at Pu, who was cooing and flapping his ears on the counter.

Keiko rushed forward and collected Pu in her arms. "Oh, Pu, there you are! Did you scare Mika?" Mika slowly lowered her arms and tried to breathe normally. Hiei sheathed his sword and smirked as Kurama walked to Mika's side.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, still trembling a little. "It scared me. I thought it was a stuffed animal...And then it spoke..."

"His name is Pu," Kurama explained. "He belongs to Yusuke." Mika gasped and cringed as Pu flapped out of Keiko's arms and slowly, carefully, settled on Mika's head. Her eyes moved up as she tried to look at him, and she smiled shyly when Pu cooed. Kurama chuckled.

"I guess he is rather cute. But what _is_ he?" she asked. They all traded glances. Genkai moved into the kitchen.

"Let's discuss that over lunch," the old woman declared.

Yusuke grinned. "Good, 'cause I'm starved!"

* * *

Mika stared around the table, astonished. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Yusuke's a Spirit Detective working for Spirit World, Kuwabara has a glowing sword of energy, and Botan's the grim reaper?" She paused. "Then Genkai is Yusuke's teacher and a master psychic, Yukina's an ice apparition, Hiei's a fire demon, and Shuichi—" Mika ducked her head and corrected herself. "Kurama can manipulate plants?" 

Botan grinned. "Bingo."

Mika picked Pu up and cuddled him. "And this little guy is a reflection of Yusuke's soul?" She giggled. "I never knew you were so sweet, Yusuke!"

Yusuke sulked as Keiko and Botan laughed around him. Shizuru emerged from the kitchen with three bowls.

"Okay, guys," she said. "Enough explaining, I think Mika gets the drift. Time for ice cream!" She placed the bowls in front of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Mika. Botan leapt up to help her bring out the rest of the dishes. Mika poked the ice cream with her spoon, then finally started to eat the sweet, her mind still whirling. Shizuru and Botan sat back down, and Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama started a pleasant conversation about school as they ate. Then Shizuru, Yusuke, and Botan jumped in; the conversation diverted to explain the concept of school to Yukina and Hiei, but they all only received blank, confused looks from two pairs of red eyes.

"Hn. Sounds pointless to me," Hiei said disdainfully as Shizuru and Genkai cleared the dishes. He looked up condescendingly as Kuwabara jumped up.

"Urameshi! You owe me a game as the first round of our tournament!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Yusuke said, getting up slowly.

"Tournament?" Keiko echoed.

"A video game tournament," Kurama explained, holding up a piece of paper with brackets drawn on it. "Kuwabara wishes to find out who is the most talented at the fighting game."

They all filed back into the main room, and Kuwabara and Yusuke sat down to the controllers. They chose their characters, and the fight began. Kurama sat with a pencil, ready to cross off the loser's name.

"Come on, Yusuke! Hit him harder!" Keiko yelled.

"Go Kazuma!" Yukina called out. Kuwabara grinned, and his character pummeled Yusuke's character into the ground. Yusuke cried out in surprise.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara celebrated.

"That's not fair!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama chuckled. "He beat you, Yusuke." The pencil crossed out _Yusuke Urameshi_. Yukina clapped softly, and Kuwabara beamed.

"I'm the master of this game!" he bragged. "Come on, Kurama, who's my next victim?"

"Actually, I am." Kurama handed the brackets and pencil over to Mika and sat down at the controller. "Now, remind me how to play this game?" he asked quietly. After Kuwabara chose a strong, muscled character, Kurama finally decided on a slim, silver haired man.

Kuwabara laughed, rather evilly. "A beginner, huh, Kurama? You're dead meat..."

"_Three...Two...One...Fight!_" The game blinked the words on the screen.

Kuwabara launched his character forward, but Kurama's character merely glided back. Kuwabara growled as his character chased Kurama's around the screen, the silver-haired man constantly dodging and gliding away.

"Hn. Stop playing around, Kurama, and kill him already."

Kurama looked over at Hiei, still pressing the buttons on the controller without even looking at the screen. "I didn't know you would get so involved in video games, Hiei. I thought they were beneath you."

Kuwabara yelled out as he lunged forward. His character reached out to punch Kurama's character. Hiei tilted his chin up and grunted. Kurama chuckled and turned around, just in time to move his character back. He pressed a combination of buttons, a purple blast of energy appeared in his character's palm, and then he fired it skillfully at Kuwabara's character. In an instant, Kuwabara's character was incinerated. Kuwabara stared at the screen, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"_Game Over._ _Player Two Wins!_"

"How did you do that?!" Kuwabara demanded, turning on Kurama. Kurama raised his hands and shrugged, smiling softly.

"Beginner's luck?" he offered. Mika and Keiko laughed behind him. Kurama held up the controller. "I believe Hiei's next on the brackets. He can go against Kuwabara, I prefer to watch."

Hiei uncrossed his arms. "Why did you put my name on there? I don't want to play."

Botan leaned over towards him. "Oh, come on, Hiei, have some fun!"

"Hn. You know I hate games."

Kurama pushed the controller into his hands. "It's easy, Hiei. You press this button to kick, and that one to punch. Press 'down' to crouch, and 'up' to jump. Then you press this button down here to block."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at the fire demon. "I challenge you, Hiei. Let's go."

Hiei sighed, but he sat down. "Fine. I'll put you in your place, Kuwabara." Kuwabara chose the same muscled character, and Hiei chose a small, short character.

"_Three...Two...One...Fight!_"

Hiei pressed the buttons on the controller to shoot forward, then stared at the television screen in shock. "It's slow!" he yelled.

Yusuke laughed. "Well, the character's not you, Hiei. I hate to say it, but I think you picked the slowest character in the game!"

Hiei gave the television an amazing death glare. He had the character jump back and then blocked Kuwabara's attack. The clicking of buttons sounded loud.

"Come on, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "I thought you were the master at this game!"

"Shut up, Urameshi! Hold still, you little shrimp."

"Hn. In your dreams."

Yukina looked back and forth between the boys, and she could not decide who to cheer for. Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan yelled at Kuwabara to land some punches, and Kurama gave quiet encouragement to Hiei. Both fighters landed hard blows. The health meters at the top of the screen passed the halfway mark.

"Fine," Kuwabara growled, "time to pull out the big guns." He pressed a combination of buttons, and a red sword appeared in his character's hands. He forced Hiei's character back but did not land any blows with the sword. Hiei glared at the screen and pounded the buttons faster, intent on winning. His character landed a hard kick that threw Kuwabara's characters staggering back. Hiei smirked victoriously, and the health meter of Kuwabara's character flashed red.

"Game over," Hiei said.

A blast of red energy flashed across the screen, and Hiei's mouth dropped open in shock. His character slowly slumped down to the ground, and the screen blinked the words, "_Game Over! Player One Wins!_" Hiei growled, stood, and drew his sword.

"This is why I hate games," he said dangerously, raising his sword. A hand shot out around his middle as Hiei made to chop the television to bits. Kurama shook his head and held the little man just out of reach of the screen. He wrestled the sword from his hands, set him down, and handed the sword back to Hiei.

"Don't take your anger out on the television, Hiei," he said with a soft chuckle. "It's just a game."

"I told you, I hate games."

"Could I play a round?"

They all turned as Mika sat down at the controller. Kuwabara looked at her, then nodded. "Sure, I guess. Have you ever played this game before?"

"No. But it seems simple enough." She stared intensely at the screen, moved the cursor over several characters before finally deciding on a tall girl with pigtails.

"Go Mika!" Keiko yelled.

"_Three...Two...One...Fight!_"

Mika's character rushed forward, kicking and punching. Kuwabara barely had time to blink before his character was besieged. He yelled out in surprise.

"I thought you said you'd never played before!" he cried.

Mika could not help but smirk. "Did I fail to mention I have a little brother who loves fighting games?"

Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama laughed. Even Hiei's smirk had a carefree curve to it. Kuwabara only growled, but it was already over. Mika's character's persistent punches and kicks forced Kuwabara's character back. After a solid kick, Kuwabara's character slumped down and fell forward. Keiko cheered.

Yusuke leaned forward. "And so the great master is beaten by a girl!" Kuwabara seethed.

Mika gave the peace sign, flashed a brilliant smile, and winked. "Girls _are_ better than boys!"

Botan pulled her up and hugged her. "Bingo, Mika! Great job!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!! I'm not exactly the best at writing humor, so that probably didn't turn out as funny as I meant it to be...but I appreciate constructive criticism! I would love to learn how to write better humor! The point of writing this fic was to prove to myself that I could actually finish something and to force myself out of my writing comfort zone (such as forcing myself to write humor and a battle scene...but we'll talk more about that later!). I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! 


	5. Games and Invitations

Yay! School is finally out!! Maybe I'll have time to work on stuff now! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Things start happening now!

But first, of course, what is a sleep over without a pillow fight?!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I especially don't own Kurama no matter how much I wish I did!

* * *

Genkai and Shizuru kicked them outside, saying they needed to get some sunshine and stop wasting their lives in front of a television screen. They stood around in a circle, unsure of what to do. Kuwabara suggested soccer, but search as they might, no one could find a ball.

Botan tugged at her ponytail. "Well, there's always simple games like tag..."

"I haven't played tag since I was a kid," Keiko replied.

"What's tag?" Yukina asked.

Kuwabara looked down at the ice apparition. "Wow, Yukina, did you not play any games when you were little?" Pretty red eyes looked up at him as she shook her head slowly. He smiled comfortingly. "It's okay, tag's really easy to play."

"One player is 'it,' and everyone else hides," Yusuke said. "'It' counts, and then goes looking for the other players. They run away from 'it' and try to get to the base. If 'it' tags you, you're out."

"That's hide-and-seek, Yusuke," Keiko corrected. "But let's play anyway! What's going to be base?"

Kurama pointed to a tree beside the cabin. "That tree could work."

Botan clapped. "Yeah!" Her face fell slightly. "Now who's going to be 'it?'"

"I'll be 'it' the first round," Mika volunteered. "What number should I count to?"

Keiko thought for a moment. "About thirty, I guess. Yukina, you can stay with me, Botan and I will show you how to play. It's really easy."

As Mika jogged to the tree, the girls scattered, heading for the trees around the cabin. Hiei leapt into a tree and crossed his legs, a bored look on his face. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara moved around the cabin, searching for a place to hide. Mika's voice rang loud and clear over the lawn.

"...One, two, three, four, five..."

Before he turned around the corner of the cabin, Kurama paused. He watched the way the sunshine filtered through the trees and left dappled shadows on the girl's silky brown hair. A light breeze shifted the white skirt around her legs, the light catching on shining, silver, slip-on shoes. She tugged at the light blue blouse, then covered her face with her hands again, speaking the numbers loudly and steadily.

"...Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty..."

Kurama glanced around and ducked behind a bush. Yusuke and Kuwabara had vanished. Only the breeze moved the trees, Hiei's clothes caused him to blend in perfectly with the shadows, and the girls were nowhere to be found. Mika stood alone under the tree.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" Mika turned around, her braid flipping over her shoulder, and she jogged forward several steps. She looked left and right, peering between the trees, moving forward in short spurts, deciding which direction to go. She paused and eased her eyes shut. The breeze pulled at her braid and skirt. Suddenly, she looked up and pointed.

"I know you're up there, Hiei!"

Kurama blinked in surprise and stared at the tree limb where he had last seen Hiei. Kurama could not even see him, and he was much closer to the tree than Mika. A black blur descended from the tree, and Mika ran after it. Hiei leaned against the trunk of the base tree, smirking proudly. Mika puffed and leaned over, her hands on her knees. She turned away from him, then took off at a run.

"I see you, Keiko!"

"Run, Yukina!"

The two girls emerged from the trees. Mika plunged after them and tagged Keiko, who shrieked laughingly. Yukina kept running and touched the tree proudly. Panting, Mika and Keiko laughed. Turning around, Mika found that Yusuke and Botan had joined Hiei and Yukina at the tree. Mika sighed dejectedly.

"Well, two more still out there..." She scanned the trees, searching for red hair. Loud breathing caught her ears, and she spun around only to find Kuwabara standing safely with his hand on the trunk of the tree. Mika ran a hand through her bangs and put her hands on her hips. "Come on, guys," she said. "This really isn't fair!"

Keiko giggled. "Kurama's still out there, Mika. Better go find him!" Botan joined in on the giggles. Mika raised an eyebrow at them, shrugged, and headed off to the cabin to look for Kurama.

She turned a corner of the cabin and stood on her tip toes to see behind the bushes, then pouted in disappointment. Stepping carefully so as not to alert him, she moved towards the back of the cabin. She tried to control her breathing, pressed her back to the cabin wall, and peered around the corner. Red hair caught her eyes. Mika detached herself from the wall to get a better look.

Kurama leaned nonchalantly against the back of the cabin, twirling a red rose between his fingers. After awhile he took three steps away from her, then leaned back against the wall again. He looked up to the sky, and Mika could not help but gasp. A terrible look of yearning crossed his face. The indescribable sadness she had noticed behind his eyes during school suddenly emerged across his whole face, flooding his eyes and settling into the curves of his face. Mika pressed herself back against the corner and took several deep breaths. She felt like she might cry at the sadness in his face...

"I found ya, Kurama!" she yelled, flinging herself around the corner and charging at him. He jumped in surprise, grinned, and ran, laughing. She followed as best she could, but he easily outran her. She skidded to a stop, panting, and glared smiling at the group under the tree.

"I say Hiei should go next since I found him first," she panted, smiling.

"But you didn't tag me," Hiei replied, still leaning against the tree. He suddenly frowned and stood straight. "How did you see me?" he demanded.

"Yes, even I couldn't see him, and I was closer than you were," Kurama added.

Mika shrugged. "I sensed him, I guess. It's kind of hard to explain..."

Kurama and Yusuke traded glances. Kurama walked towards her. "Close you eyes, Mika," he order. She gave him a funny look, then shut her eyes obediently. He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

Mika's face scrunched up for a minute. "Three," she replied. She opened her eyes and smiled when she discovered she was right.

"Hn. It doesn't mean anything, Kurama."

"She sensed where you were hiding, Hiei. I'd say that means something."

Mika frowned. "What's going on?"

Kurama turned back to her, and his emerald eyes were kind. "Mika, you have spirit awareness. Like Kuwabara and Yusuke. You could sense where Hiei was hiding due to his spirit energy."

"Is that what it is?" Mika's blue eyes clouded, and she shrugged. "I've always been able to do it."

Yukina spoke softly. "Could we play again? I like this game."

Hiei's eyes widened, and he looked down at the ground. "...I guess I'll count," he grumbled.

Yusuke swung his arm around Hiei's shoulder. "That's the spirit, Hiei! Let's have some fun! Now close your eyes and count to thirty! No peeking!" He and Kuwabara ran off.

Yukina gave him a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Hiei."

He smiled back at her and closed his eyes.

Keiko, Mika, and Botan headed off, and as Kurama followed them, he called back over his shoulder, "Oh, and Hiei, using the Jagan eye is cheating."

Hiei muttered curses under his breath about contemptuous, childish games.

* * *

After dinner at seven, they all changed into their pajamas and spread pillows and blankets in front of the television to watch a movie. Of course, Hiei had not brought any pajamas (Yusuke explained the concept to him, but only received a "hn"). Yukina changed into a rose pink robe, Keiko had brought her favorite pink pajamas, and Botan's pajamas were a lavender color that brought out her eyes. Yusuke wore green pants and a white shirt, and Kuwabara copied him except with blue pants. Kurama changed into a black shirt and dark blue pants. Mika pulled on blue pajama pants with stars and a white shirt. Carefully, she let her hair out of the braid and arranged the long, wavy locks around her shoulders. 

Genkai and Shizuru joined them with popcorn, and after a long argument about which movie to watch, Genkai finally just shoved a tape into the VCR and told Yusuke to shut up and live with it. To Mika's surprise, he stopped complaining instantly.

Mika leaned over to Keiko and whispered, "Wow, Keiko, he really listens to her. I thought you were the only one who could make Yusuke obey!" Botan laughed at that, and Keiko flushed.

Hiei and Shizuru placed themselves strategically around Yukina, and Shizuru swatted her brother's hand whenever he tried to touch Yukina. The ice apparition remained blissfully ignorant of Kuwabara's failed attempts to put his arms around her. Kurama settled himself next to Botan and Mika, and Mika squirmed uncomfortably during all of the romantic parts of the movie. To keep her hands busy, she and Botan shared the popcorn bowl. Kurama's arm brushed her shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, but he only grabbed a handful of popcorn, giving her a soft smile. Botan poked her shoulder and gestured to where Keiko and Yusuke sat together, and both girls started giggling instantly.

Yusuke slowly moved his arm around Keiko's shoulders and pulled her closer. Surprisingly, Keiko did not slap him and instead snuggled closer. Mika sighed and grinned. Botan winked at her and mouthed, "_Bingo!_" Mika nodded in agreement and turned to watch the couple, the movie completely forgotten for the moment.

A loud explosion in the movie caused them all to jump, and Mika returned her attention to the television. The sounds of the blast barely had time to roll over their ears before a loud slap echoed through the room followed by a painful yelp and "Yusuke, you jerk!"

"Keiko, I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Genkai stood and moved over to them. Keiko leapt up, grabbing her pillow and blanket. Yusuke lay sprawled on the floor, holding a hand to his red cheek.

"What did the dimwit do this time?" Genkai asked with a sigh.

"He grabbed my shirt!" Keiko accused, flushing slightly. Yusuke shook his head earnestly.

"It wasn't like that, Grandma, I swear! The explosion—and I jumped—"

Keiko stuck out her chin. "You're such a liar, Yusuke!" She smacked him with her pillow. At that, Yusuke leapt up, grabbed his own pillow, and hit her in the side. Keiko yelped. Kuwabara, Mika, and Botan jumped up to join the ensuing fight.

"Girls against boys!" Mika yelled happily.

"You're on!" Kuwabara replied. He and Yusuke circled around Keiko until Mika and Botan rushed to her rescue. Genkai rolled her eyes and moved away from the shrieks and thumps of the pillow fight. She stopped next to Shizuru and Yukina.

"You two better join in," she said. "We wouldn't want out girls to be beaten by the dimwit."

Shizuru smiled, pulled Yukina to her feet, and handed her a pillow. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's teach my little bro a lesson!" With a laugh, Shizuru whacked Kuwabara on the head, who yelped and promptly turned around the chase after her. Hiei leaned back and crossed his arms, watching the pillow fight with a bored expression on his face. He jumped slightly when something soft lightly hit his side. He looked down into laughing red eyes and light blue hair.

Yukina giggled softly. "Got you, Hiei," she breathed laughingly.

Hiei's eyes widened, and then he smirked, grabbing a throw pillow from the chair. "You're gonna pay for that," he growled, but his eyes sparkled kindly. Yukina squealed and ran as he chased after her with a pillow.

Mika laughed as she, Keiko, and Botan teamed up on Yusuke. It was a melee of flying pillows, laughs, shrieks, and yells. A pillow hit her on the back, and she instantly whipped around, laughing loudly as she swung her pillow out at her attacker. Kurama chuckled and jumped back, easily avoiding her swing. Mika pursued him, swinging at him and laughing, her bright blue eyes lighting up with every smile. Kurama glided back and away, moving as smoothly and easily as the video game character. He chuckled at her failed attempts.

Mika stepped on a blanket and felt herself slipping, falling, far too late. She saw Kurama's face change from laughing to shocked to concerned all in an instant, and she dropped the pillow in preparation to break her fall. Two strong arms looped under her and around her waist, and she found herself staring at a black shirt. Struggling to stand up, she slipped on the blanket again, and the arms supported her, pulled her up to her feet and gently held her close. Mika gripped the arms supporting her tightly and looked up slowly into two sparkling, laughing emerald eyes. She felt her cheeks instantly burning up and was thankful the lights were turned off. Regaining her footing, she pushed herself away from him. A twisted smile crossed her face, and as he was still leaning over her concerned, she grabbed the pillow and whacked him hard. Kurama laughed.

Suddenly everything stopped. A loud pounding, an incessant knocking, erupted through the cabin. All the laughter abruptly died away. Genkai immediately strode to the door and gestured for Yusuke and Shizuru to follow behind her. The rest of them moved to the end of the hall and peered down the hall to the front door and the incessant pounding. Shizuru put her eye to the peephole.

"It's a little boy," she said surprised.

"Don't let your guard down," Genkai ordered. She gripped the doorknob and then yanked the door open.

A young boy with dark brown hair that fell in wisps over his forehead stood on the porch, a frantic look in his eyes. He appeared to be about ten years old. "Where's Mika?!" he shouted. Mika rushed forward, pushed past Yusuke, and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Keiji! What are you _doing_ here?! Does Mom know you're here?!"

Keiji grabbed onto her, his light eyes wild. "Mika! Mom's gone! A man broke into the house...He–he pressed a rag to her mouth and drugged her!...He gave me this and then he left—!"

Mika stared shell-shocked and took the note from his hand, her own hand shaking. Everyone crowded around her, and she slowly read it out loud, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"_Your mother is in the Shadow House, the mansion just to the north of the cabin. If you wish to see her, please feel free to visit. I am awaiting your arrival, Keiji and Mika..._

_Kumori"_

Kurama's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed dangerously, but the movement was so slight that only Hiei noticed it.

Mika turned, dashed into the main room for her bag, and rushed for the bathroom. "Don't worry, Keiji, we'll get Mom back! Just give me a moment to change and then we'll get her back! I promise you!" The door to the bathroom slammed shut.

Genkai pinned all of them with her gaze. "Girls, go take Keiji and get him a cup of tea. The rest of you..." She looked at the stern expression on their faces. "...the rest of you will accompany Mika and her brother. Go get changed."

They spilt into small groups, the girls leading the panicked Keiji into the kitchen. Hiei returned first after collecting his sword, and Kurama soon joined him, dressed once again in the white shirt and black pants. He moved out onto the porch, his face set and serious. Hiei followed him and stared up at the dark sky with him.

"You recognized the name on the paper."

"Yes."

"None of us really have to go. It's not our problem."

"Master Genkai order us to go."

Hiei looked at him sidelong. "You would follow even without an order. I don't know why, though. This girl's mother isn't your responsibility."

Kurama slid his eyes shut and sighed deeply. "You don't understand, Hiei. It _is_ my responsibility. Mika, and everything pertaining to her, is my responsibility."

"Hn."

Kurama raised his face to the stars, the gentle points of light shining on his red hair. A thin smile crossed his face. "You know, Hiei, '_the stars are beautiful, because of a flower that cannot be seen_...'"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review?? 


	6. The Prince of Shadows

Well, what Mika said in Chapter Three about battle scenes is autobiographical. I've never really written a battle sequence before, but you can't have a YYH fic without fighting, right?! So I took my best shot! I had several of my friends read it to make sure it's all right...I hope you enjoy it too! I'm quite proud of it acutally... (If anyone knows how to write battle sequences well, I would love to learn!!)

Yay! We meet Kumori in this chapter!! I believe "kumori" is Japanese for "dark" or "darkness," but don't quote me on that. It has something to do with darkness and shadows (although "shadow" is technically "kage," or at least that's what the boy at my school told me; he's studying Japanese!). Kumori is a nice mixture of Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin, Enishi also from RK, and Karasu. I had fun creating him!! Anyway, enough of me rambling!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do claim Mika, Keiji, and Kumori. Thanks!

* * *

The four boys followed behind them. Mika grabbed Keiji's hand and pulled him along, dragging him, forcing him to move faster, taking the stairs to the porch two at a time. Her braid flew back behind her, and she banged through the door into the lighted entryway. The siblings panted, looking around confusedly. A golden staircase with marble steps rose magnificently before them, and the whole mansion glittered with gilded gold and polished ivory. 

The door slammed shut behind them. A smooth, aristocratic voice spoke softly from the shadows, "Welcome to the Shadow House, Mika and Keiji Arasaka."

All the lights went out. Mika screamed.

* * *

Mika's piercing scream burned on Kurama's ears. He forced himself faster, even surpassing Hiei in speed. Not even bothering with the steps, he leapt up onto the porch and barged into the house. Once in, he skidded to an abrupt stop. The lights shone on the staircase and tiled floor. When Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara finally clambered inside behind him, they found him staring around the entryway with wide, shocked eyes. 

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked warily.

Kurama took a step back. "It's exactly the same," he breathed. "He completely recreated it..."

The lights flickered slightly, and they all looked up at the lamps, expecting them to go out. A soft peal of laughter rolled down from the ceiling. Yusuke and Kuwabara strained their necks, looking into every brightly lit corner, desperate to find the source of the sound.

"Come to the ballroom. You'll find all of us there. I trust you still remember the way, Kurama?"

Yusuke stared at the red-haired boy. He stood tall, eerily calm. When he spoke, his voice was soft and controlled.

"Oh, yes, I remember," Kurama replied, striding forward and mounting the first marble step.

But when Yusuke looked closer at him, he saw Kurama's fist clenching convulsively at his side, his whole arm shaking with suppressed anger.

Lanterns lined the handrails of the staircase, and with every step they mounted, two lanterns blinked out. They left a river of darkness behind them, but Kurama led them steadily onward. When they reached the top of the staircase, the last two lanterns died, and they were left in utter darkness. Hiei drew his sword slowly, and the sound shrieked loudly and eerily in the darkness. Two tall wooden doors rose before them, trees and ravens etched in bas-relief around the perimeter. Undaunted, Kurama threw the doors open and strode confidently into a magical ballroom, glittering with gold and burgundy and lit by shining crystal chandeliers.

Two black columns of darkness rose from the floor at the far side of the ballroom, and two bodies stood within the darkness. A woman with brown hair hung limply, unconscious, within the first, and Keiji, his face pressed worriedly against the column as if it were made of tinted glass, stood in the second. Next to the black glass columns, in the center of the of the ballroom, a tall, handsome man stood solemnly. A long black coat hung from his shoulders to his shins, a border of red catching in the light. Dark hair fell handsomely into his eyes and around his young face, and in his hands he held a gleaming sword, which he pressed against Mika's neck.

He held her close against him, her arms locked behind her body, and the sword at her throat. Terror gleamed in her bright blue eyes.

"Mika!" Yusuke yelled.

The man in black merely smiled and pressed the blade closer to Mika's neck. The girl gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, clearly fighting down the hysteria that screamed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about this, Spirit Detective," the man said gently, "but I can't have any unplanned interruptions..." He let go of Mika's arms just long enough to snap three times.

Tendrils of shadow burst from the ground, wrapped themselves around their legs, and attached themselves to their bodies. Kuwabara yelled out, beating at the darkness in desperation, but his hands passed right through the substance as if it were water. However, for all their fluidity, the tendrils held on with iron strength and prevented them from moving even an inch. Yusuke aimed his finger at his foot, focused his energy, and fired. The vines of shadow shriveled away for a moment, then returned with double strength and speed. At the same time, Yusuke cried out in pain.

"Idiot!" Hiei yelled at him. "Next time you fire your Spirit Gun, use it for something useful! Like shooting him!"

The shadows rose up around them the three of them until they too were concealed in the dark columns of black glass. Only Kurama remained free, his red hair muted through the black shadows. Yusuke balled his hand into a fist and punched the column hard. It remained solid and steadfast.

"A shadow apparition," Hiei declared. "I didn't know any of them still existed."

Mika stiffened as the man leaned his face closer to her, so close she could clearly see his dark eyelashes. She gasped and shivered in cold fear when she saw his eyes. He had the strangest eyes she had ever seen. Only a thin charcoal grey circle separated the iris from the rest of the eye. The pupils were an intense black, such a sharp contrast to the snow white iris. He had white eyes...

"My dear Miss Mika," he whispered in her ear. "You won't cause us any trouble, will you? You'll be a good girl, right? I can let you go now, and you won't bother us, will you, my dear?" The blade moved away, and Mika sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. Her whole body trembled, and the moment he let go of the death grip on her arms, she slumped to her knees in exhaustion. She could dimly hear her brother's voice in the background, but she was too tired to comprehend his words, too drained by fear to even move. So the man in black stepped around her, the black coat swishing softly. He stepped onto the ballroom, his black boots clicking on the tile, and he opened his arms in greeting.

"Welcome to my mansion, Kurama. I trust you remember it well."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "I'm not in the mood for your fake pleasantries, Kumori. What do you want with us? What do you want with Mika?" he demanded.

A smile lifted the edges of Kumori's lips. "You always were so perceptive, Kurama. But you know what I want. I want what you took from me."

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke through the shadow glass. "Kurama knows this guy?" he asked. Yusuke raised his finger to his lips and gestured to the two men on the ballroom floor.

Kurama did not even blink. "You know I cannot return it."

The white eyes turned to chips of ice. "Then you know I will kill you."

"I'm glad we're in agreement on something."

With complete calm and poise, Kurama raised his right arm to his neck. His hair lifted slightly, and then he held a blood red rose. Kumori raised the gleaming sword.

"_Rose Whip!_"

Kurama rushed forward, the whip exploding from the rose and slithering like a snake in front of him. He shouted, leapt forward, and jerked his wrist. Kumori raised the sword vertically. The whip snapped, cracked, wrapped tightly around the sword length and Kumori's arm. Dark blood dripped from where the thorns dug into the man's skin. The whip shook spasmodically from the intense force. Kurama braced himself, waiting for the thorns to cut through the flesh, for the arm to be severed completely. Suddenly, black flames curled around Kumori's arm and licked around the whip. The plant shriveled away from the fire, burned, and fell away. Kumori swept the blade down with a swish and cut off the burnt end of the whip. Kurama stumbled back from the released force. He stared at the broken whip in disbelief.

Kumori rushed at him, slashing the sword. Kurama leapt back, coiled the whip, and crossed his arms in front of him. Pausing in his advance, Kumori held the sword at ready and waited for Kurama's move. White smoke burst from his hands and promptly filled the ballroom with thick, billowing, blinding smoke.

Kumori lowered the sword slowly and chuckled softly. "Ingenious, Kurama," he yelled out. "You realize I can easily cut through your Rose Whip when I can see it, so you resort to tactics of ambush and surprise." The white smoke billowed around him, silent. "Will you follow my voice? Or perhaps my smell? But what will you do if you can't detect either...?" The tall man in black slowly faded into the air, the edges of his form blurring with the rolls of the smoke. With a slight gust of wind, Kumori vanished and faded away...

Scrambling on her hands and knees, Mika frantically searched the white smoke with wide, fear-filled eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and huddled on the edge of the smokescreen. She desperately tried to control her breathing, straining her ears for the slightest sound that would indicate Kurama's well-being. But she heard nothing. Trembling, she closed her eyes and started to pray when she felt a breath of warm air near her ear. Instantly she shot ramrod straight and stayed perfectly still, finally forcing herself to turn her head.

Mika screamed, a high piercing scream, and Kurama's heart stopped in terror. "Kumori!" he shouted. "What did you do to her?!"

"Kurama!" Hiei's voice filtered through the smokescreen. "Don't lose your head over some girl! Stay alert!"

Kurama glared at the smoke, his green eyes turning hard as jade.

"I'm all right, Kurama!" He blinked in surprise at Mika's sweet voice. "He just frightened me; he didn't hurt me. But he's gone now...I don't know where he went!"

The air rushed in his ears, and Kurama whipped around, raising the Rose Whip in defense. Kumori cried out, falling from the sky, slashing the sword. Kurama lurched back, threw his weight onto his back leg, and with a loud crack, the two weapons collided. The whip creaked dangerously under the weight and force of the sword, and an evil grin twisted Kumori's face. Spinning away, Kurama lashed out with the whip only to hear the sickening thud of the plant hitting the ground; Kurama ducked and yelled as the sword cut sharply into his arm. Dark laughter sounded in his ears as he stumbled back, clutching his shoulder painfully, the red blood trickling through his fingers. A single rose fell from his fingers to the ground as the smokescreen dissipated.

"Kurama!" Mika cried. She struggled to stand but collapsed back down to her knees, her legs shaking and trembling beneath her. Blinking back tears at the sight of his blood, she bit down on her bottom lip.

Kumori smirked and lowered the blade slightly. Kurama panted hard, stood up straight, and glared at the tall man through his red bangs. Kumori strode forward confidently, raised the bloodied sword blade, and placed the tip lightly under Kurama's chin, forcing the boy's face upwards.

"It appears I can defeat both smoke and roses."

Kurama glared, flung the sword away from him, and leapt forward, hitting Kumori hard in the face. Kurama yelled, swung, kicked, bashed his way forward, inch by inch pushing Kumori back. The prince of shadows ducked his punch, and Kurama reeled from a kick in the side. He hopped back, moving, moving, constantly moving, avoiding the gleaming blade at all costs. Dancing in circles, he kept Kumori turning, kept the sharp white eyes searching for him. Kurama skidded back, paused for half a second, then dashed forward again, his legs pumping nonstop, the man with white eyes turning slowly to meet the oncoming punch...

His hand caught Kurama's fist, and the two hands shook from suppressed strength as each sought to overcome the other. Suddenly, Kumori drew back and chortled loudly. He held up his hand, a small green seed in between his fingers.

"I know better than to let you touch me, Kurama." Kurama glared, panting hard. Like a magician performing a trick, he flourished his smooth hand, and the seed vanished. In its place, a great black orb of energy glowed and resonated. The anger and color instantly drained from Kurama's face and was replaced by shock and fear.

Kumori laughed out loud. "I knew you could feel fear. I just never realized you would show it so openly. Your eyes scream with terror..." He waved his hand away from Kurama and aimed straight at Mika. Kurama stopped dead, gasped, watched the crackling black orb in fear, and met Mika's frightened blue gaze as she sat perfectly still. Kumori chuckled in delight.

"This girl must indeed mean a lot to you."

He lashed his arm back around and fired the black shadow orb with a thunderclap of sound.

"Now _die_!"

Kurama yelled in pain. His body flew back, and he whammed into the wall. Dust and rubble exploded around him upon impact, his neck and head whacked against wall. Darkness swarmed before his eyes, and he coughed up blood. His whole body ached painfully after the jarring collision, and haunting laughter reverberated in his ears along his Mika's sharp gasp of shock.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Please review? 


	7. Yoko's Rose

Poor Kurama!! It seems every battle he fights, he gets beat up real bad...Especially in the battle against Karasu, I wanna cry during that episode, he's in so much pain...Okay, enough sad thoughts! I hope you all enjoy this segment!! Yay for Yoko, right! I mean, what's a good Kurama fic without an appearance from everybody's favorite fox?!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...I'm just borrowing Kurama for awhile!

* * *

Kumori lashed his arm back around and fired the black shadow orb with a thunderclap of sound. 

"Now _die_!"

Kurama yelled in pain. His body flew back, and he whammed into the wall. Dust and rubble exploded around him upon impact, his neck and head whacked against wall. Darkness swarmed before his eyes, and he coughed up blood. His whole body ached painfully after the jarring collision, and haunting laughter reverberated in his ears along his Mika's sharp gasp of shock.

* * *

Keiko slowly sipped her tea and glanced at the clock again. Silence and worry hung heavily around them, and even Pu drooped with the anxiety of waiting. Only Genkai seemed unconcerned. 

"They've been gone a long time," Keiko said softly. "Do you think everything's okay?"

Botan put on a grin. "Of course, Keiko! Yusuke's probably finishing the creep off with his Spirit Gun right now—"

"I doubt Yusuke is even fighting," Genkai interrupted. The girls turned to stare at her.

"Why not?" Botan asked.

Genkai placed her cup down with a clink. "This is clearly not a random kidnaping especially since Kumori already knew Keiji and Mika's names. Mika's mother was the bait to draw the rest of us into his trap."

"But why Mika?" Keiko voiced. "She doesn't have anything to do with Spirit World!"

"Kumori chose Mika for the same reason you and Botan wanted to drag her here." Genkai's eyes pierced them as Keiko and Botan exchanged shocked glances. "However, where you two girls just wanted to see your friends get together, Kumori sees Mika as Kurama's weakness. A weakness that he can manipulate and use to control Kurama. Kurama recognized Kurmori's name on that paper, and I'm certain he will take on this fight alone."

"So will Kumori hurt Mika?"

"Probably not. Any harm to Mika is too risky for Kumori. It would either break Kurama completely, or it would enrage him and draw out his power, like Kuwabara's death did for Yusuke in the Dark Tournament. But for Kumori, probably just the threat of harming Mika is all he needs to control Kurama..."

* * *

"_Kurama!!!_" 

Mika discovered she was running, tears blinded her vision, horror blocked her mind, and she was not entirely aware of what she was doing. She flung herself forward, screaming, running with all her strength to the tall man in black. Desperation gave her strength as she pummeled his forearm, not even aware of the pain in her knuckles.

"You _bastard!_ You killed him! _You killed him, you bastard!!_"

Calmly, he gripped her wrists, pulled her in front of him, and forced her to stare at the rubble. She screamed and scratched, even resorting to biting. Having his hands on her made her feel sick.

"Wait," he whispered in her ear. "Watch."

Yusuke glared furiously and clenched his fist within the black column of shadow glass. His hand glowed blue. "That's it!" he yelled. "I'm busting out of here!!"

"Don't." Yusuke turned and stared at Hiei incredulously. The fire demon smirked. "The girl is overreacting," he continued. "Can't you feel it?"

Yusuke paused, and then he sensed the drastic change in energy, a sudden surge in demonic power. He grinned and placed his hands against the glass prison.

"Hey! Kumori! You better watch out now 'cause Kurama's gonna kick your ass!"

Kumori chuckled in Mika's ear. She shivered in disgust. "How eloquent," he breathed. "Just a minute more, Mika, and then you'll see your boyfriend's true form..."

Mika struggled against his grip, squirming and wriggling with all her might. The rubble moved, shifted, and she stood stock still. Dust rose as pieces of the wall moved, Kumori let her go, and she dashed forward. She stood to the side, watching the moving, shifting rubble in disbelief. An arm, clad in white and stained with blood, burst through, and suddenly a tall man emerged. Standing strong in white stained with red, a regal, unearthly man pulled himself from the rubble. Mika stared in awe at the shining silver hair and sharp gold eyes.

"Kurama?" she whispered tentatively. She hardly dared to breathe as his long hair rippled like molten silver, and the gold eyes burned. She inhaled sharply because the sadness that had flitted like shadows behind familiar emerald eyes now blazed at the forefront of the golden eyes. Slowly, he turned to her, knelt down before her. She closed her eyes as he gently touched her hair.

"Welcome back, Yoko," Kumori called. "That's the fox-thief I remember."

"Fox?" Mika's eyes shot to the furry ears and the flurry tail as he stood up to face Kumori. Voices echoed in her head, bits of conversation that suddenly clicked into place. His surprised look when she first mentioned the fox. The way he spoke fondly of plants, especially roses. And then other flashes of memory, quotes that had spoken to her heart when she first read _The Little Prince_ that now screamed in her mind with a deeper meaning.

"_I know a flower...I think she must have tamed me..._"

"_...And then look: you see the grain-fields down yonder? I do not eat bread. Wheat is of no use to me. The wheat fields have nothing to say to me. And that is sad. But you have hair that is the color of gold. Think how wonderful that will be when you have tamed me! The grain, which is also golden, will bring me back the thought of you. And I shall love to listen to the wind in the wheat..._"

"_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye..._"

"_Of course, an ordinary passer-by would think my rose looked just like you. But in herself she matters more than all of you together, since it is she that I watered; since it is she that I placed under the glass dome; since it is she that I sheltered with the screen; since it is she whose caterpillars I killed (except the two or three we saved up to become butterflies). Since it is she that I listened to, when she complained, or boasted, or when she was simply being silent. Since it is she who is my rose._"

Blue eyes shone and followed the tall form of the silver-haired fox as he faced the prince of shadows. His gold eyes flickered like the wind in a wheatfield. Kumori raised his sword.

"Mika." She started when the fox addressed her, but he did not look at her. She was surprised to find that he retained Shuichi's voice. It was deeper and rougher, but it was still his voice. "In a minute, make sure you don't move," he said. She nodded slowly.

Yoko raised his arms, and Kumori grinned wickedly. Mika could sense something changing in the air, could sense something coming up from underground. She gasped as Yoko was enveloped in a blue hurricane. The floor of the ballroom buckled, erupted, and purple, giant plants burst from the floor. They rose to an incredible height and waved in the air as the hurricane vanished. When they opened their mouths, rows of teeth gleamed. The wind blew Yoko's silver hair around his face.

"The Ojigi plant, Kumori," he explained calmly. "If you move, they will attack."

Kumori braced himself and brandished the gleaming sword. "Let them come."

The gold eyes hardened. "So be it."

The plants screeched and shot down towards Kumori, who stood calmly with the sword. He sidestepped a huge bulb of teeth and hacked another in two. Yoko remained at the base of the plant, his sharp eyes following Kumori's movements.

"You do realize they respond to aggression, right, Kumori?"

Kumori's lips twitched into a smile. Somersaulting away, he kneeled and slashed, black blood spurting from the shrieking Ojigi. He leapt to his feet and pelted to the other side of the ballroom. The Ojigi pursued him mercilessly, waving their petals in the air and shooting streams of flame after him. Skidding to a stop, Kumori hacked the stem of a plant just as another one exploded from the floor behind him. It shrieked in fury, and Kumori spun to face it, all the color draining from his face until his skin matched his white eyes. The plant opened its gleaming jaws and lurched forward, screaming.

Yoko's ear twitched at the sound of the snap.

The tendrils of shadow dragged down the plant, tangible darkness and demon Ojigi struggling against each other. Kumori held the sword in front of him defensively, breathing wildly with sweat dripping down his face, his pale eyes flickering in uncertainty. He snapped again and again as the plants charged him, and then the tendrils of shadow gained the upper hand. The Ojigi froze and suddenly turned black, then they dissipated and floated away like wisps of smoke.

Yoko carefully picked his way across the destroyed battlefield. Kumori turned to face him, his black coat ripped and slightly bloodied. The gleaming sword burned with black flames. Mika breathed heavily as she fell back on her heels, her very breath laced with concern for Yoko. His palm glowed gold, and thick green vines twisted themselves around his arm and hand.

"Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine," he declared.

The swords clashed. Yoko forced Kumori back, swiping and jumping, and Kumori parried desperately. No more running in circles, this was head-on combat. Mika felt her heart constrict, the adrenaline pulsing through her. She did not dare to blink as her eyes scanned the fight. Yoko moved with a perfect grace so that he almost floated through the air, swinging the sword of vines expertly. Finally, Kumori gained a foothold and held his position. Dull thwacks sounded from the swords colliding.

Yoko dodged a stab at his head and thrust forward. Everything seemed to pause as the vines penetrated fabric and then skin and finally sunk deep into Kumori's body. The white eyes widened, and his mouth hung open in shock and pain. Gold eyes blazed. Far away, Yusuke cheered. Dark blood oozed slowly from where the sword cut through the black coat.

A twisted grin, and then the man vanished, his body melting into shadow.

Yoko started, turned around, the sword of vines held defensively in front of him. The ballroom hung heavily with the scent of blood, sweat, and dust from the rubble, but Kumori was nowhere to be found. Yoko squinted and turned slowly, waiting, waiting, searching...

Mika screamed, and Yoko gasped in pain. He looked down to see the point of the gleaming sword poking through his white clothes. Red blood streamed from the wound. He screamed as Kumori yanked the sword out of him, his mind reeling with pain. Falling to his knees, he placed his hand to his chest and breathed heavily. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood within their prisons and stared in shock.

Gold eyes narrowed. His hand dripped with blood, and he could hear Kumori chuckling evilly behind him. His hand folded into a fist, and he slowly, painfully, pushed himself to his feet. Kumori instantly stopped laughing and stared at him hatefully.

"Why do you keep getting back up? You know I've won!" He paused for a moment, and his white eyes frosted. "For the girl? She can't be _that_ important to you."

Yoko glared at him from over his shoulder, the silver hair waving with the movement. "Kumori," he replied, chocking on pain, "'_You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. ...I am responsible for my rose._'"

Across the broken ballroom floor, blue eyes widened in recognition. White eyes blazed with hatred.

"_Die!_"

A flash of black blinded them, and Yoko flew backward. He crashed into the wall, and Mika shrieked. Her heart stopped beating as his silver head cracked against the wall; his shouts of pain echoed loudly in her ears. His broken, bleeding body fell to the floor, and red hair shone along with the ruby blood. Kumori advanced slowly, menacingly, the gleaming sword dripping with blood. He stopped before the fallen Kurama, grabbed his white collar, and hoisted him from the ground.

"You bastard," he growled. "You and your high ideals."

Kurama yelled as the back of the sword smacked against his face. His neck ached in protest.

"You never pay the consequences when you break your own ideals. Well, Kurama, _this_ is your punishment! _This_ is the consequence!"

Kumori's fist connected with his cheek. The bone radiated with pain. Blood dripped from a cut on his forehead. He cried out weakly when he teeth were forced together. His jaw throbbed from the blow, and he collapsed back to the floor. Kumori glowered at him from above. Somehow, he forced himself up to his knees. His whole body trembled.

_I am responsible for my rose..._

His hair glowed the same shade as his blood. The white shirt stuck to his body, stained and ripped, and torn.

_I am responsible for my rose..._

Kumori stood above him, the sweeping prince of shadows, his wicked white eyes laughing with cruelty at the triumph of his revenge. The black boot swept out, kicked Kurama in the side. Kurama flinched back.

_I am responsible..._

"_Stop it!! _Please _stop!!!_"

Kurama looked up wearily. Mika stood in front of him, her arms raised protectively and defensively. Kumori glared down at her.

"Don't hurt him anymore!! ...Whatever in the world did he do to you to make you so vengeful?"

Kumori slowly lowered the gleaming blade as his snow eyes hardened to ice. Calmly, almost too calmly, he met her shining blue gaze. "You want to know what he did? He destroyed my life. I was once very powerful and very rich. I had a large, loving family, and we lived in a mansion just like this one." His voice filled with anger. "Then Yoko Kurama and his band of thieves came and robbed us blind in their quest for power. ...Everything fell apart after that. My sister became gravely ill, my father left us. My mother died of a broken heart. My cousins bickered and destroyed each other, fighting over the ruined estate. Only I remembered who brought this darkness upon my family. Only I grew strong enough to challenge the great Yoko Kurama."

The ice eyes softened slightly. "It took me years to find him. Everyone said he died. I refused to believe it and dedicated my life to finding the famous King of Thieves. Then I heard of his reappearance in the Dark Tournament. It took a long time before everything was right. Before the timing was just right. When I could swoop down unexpectedly and destroy _his_ perfect life!"

Kumori raised his hand, and another black orb glowed in his palm. "Now I'm warning you, Mika. I have no reservations about killing you as well, but I suggest you step aside while I'm still feeling merciful."

"No." She did not budge.

"Move, girl."

"No."

"Move now!"

"I won't move!"

"Why?"

"Because I love him!!"

Kumori's eyes widened slightly, and Kurama slowly lifted his head. Mika's blue eyes blazed as her words echoed around the ballroom.

"...And I won't let you hurt him anymore," she finished quietly.

Kumori smirked, and the black orb grew larger. "Then you'll both die together."

Mika threw her arms in front of her face and steeled herself. The whole ballroom exploded in shadow, the whole room was thrown into complete darkness. Kurama watched in amazement as the girl in front of him glowed white, her very skin growing bright like an angel. Everything pulsed with shadow and light, then a twisted scream came. Mika stood strong, her body glowing intensely, the light spreading and dispelling the darkness.

_I won't let you hurt him anymore..._

_Because I love him!!_

_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye..._

_I am responsible for my rose..._

Light blinded him. A plume of shadow writhed in the light, a piercing scream emitting from the remaining darkness. And then, with a puff of wind, even the plume vanished as well. The light receded, Mika staggered and wobbled, and Kurama stood up just in time to catch her as she collapsed. He looked down at her head resting against his shoulder and shut his eyes, bowing to her in reverent respect. Footsteps clamored behind him, and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara ran up to him.

"Kurama, you really shouldn't—" Yusuke started. Kurama ignored him and slipped his arms under Mika's knees and lower back, pulling her safely against his chest. He turned to them gravely.

"Go help Keiji with Mrs. Arasaka. We'll go back to the cabin. Our work here is finished." He strode out, down the stairs, out of the mansion, cuddling the girl safely against him. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara followed Kurama's bloodied footsteps, carrying the unconscious Mrs. Arasaka and supporting a shocked, stunned Keiji.

The girls gasped at his serious expression, the unconscious girl in his arms, and the blood dripping from him. They followed him into one of the bedrooms where he silently placed Mika gently on the bed. After lightly touching her hair, he groaned and fell forward. Shizuru and Botan caught him when he collapsed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Please review?? 


	8. Please Tame Me

This is the final chapter!! I rarely finish anything I start writing, so this is a HUGE accomplishment for me!! Although, I am contemplating an epilogue...And then maybe a short little oneshot between Yusuke and Keiko, cuz they're just so cute together...Okay, _anyway!_ lol, I hope you enjoy!! This last chapter is a quite a bit more on the fluffy side, but I believe that everyone needs a little fluff to brighten up their day!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...I just borrowed Kurama and company for awhile...I might give them back now...Maybe...Oh, and I don't own _Le Petit Prince_ either...It gave me the inspiration for this!

* * *

_One runs the risk of weeping a little if one lets himself be tamed_... 

Letting his emerald eyes fall shut, he basked in the glow of the sunlight from the window. The quote echoed aimlessly through his troubled thoughts, but on the outside, his smooth face appeared calm and controlled. Warmth spread over his cheeks, and his skin greedily sucked it in. He had come so close to falling into neverending darkness...

Kurama blinked his eyes open. Thoughts like that got him nowhere. He picked up the cup of tea from the bedside table and contemplated his bandaged hand as he brought the warm liquid to his lips. The white wrappings covered most of his hands, arms, and nearly all of his stomach and chest. Patches of white were taped onto his cheek and forehead. Sighing, he leaned back against the fluffy pillows, letting his body heal itself. A small smile curved the edge of his lips. He had always been a fast healer. He would not be bedridden for long.

The door opening caused him to turn his head in surprise. Hiei slipped inside, his black cloak swishing. Silently, he sat in the chair next to Kurama's bed. When he did not immediately speak, Kurama turned his attention back to the window.

"The girl's mother woke up about an hour ago. We've explained to her and the boy."

"Good. And Mika?"

"Still asleep. What are you planning to do about her?"

Kurama tapped his bandaged fingers against the blankets. "I don't know yet."

Hiei's red eyes looked at him sidelong. "She's going to wake up soon, you know."

"I know."

"Hn."

Hiei stood and left. Kurama sighed heavily and looked down at his hands, wrapped in white bandages. The image of the fox and the little prince floated before his eyes, the conversation about wheat echoing in his mind. _I am not tamed. A part of me is still Yoko Kurama._ Mika's laughter pierced joyously through everything, and a thin smile touched his face. And along with her laughter came memories. Her blushing smiles during chemistry class. Her spiritual awareness. Her screams when she thought he was dead. And then her willingness to sacrifice herself, her refusal to move from in front of him...and the light that emitted from her very skin that saved his life... A sea of emotions raged behind his emerald eyes, but then he blinked, and the sunlight shone on a calm ocean.

* * *

Keiji saw him from the window first. As his mother still spoke with Keiko and Genkai, he slipped into the hall and out the door. The tall teenager stopped walking as soon as he heard Keiji's running footsteps. Slanted afternoon light shone on the vivid red hair that splayed back over his shoulders and swished at the top of the book bag he held over his shoulder. Keiji jogged up to him and stared at him strangely. 

"Where are you going?" he finally asked.

Kurama turned slightly so he could look at the boy over his shoulder. Blue eyes under a fringe of dark brown hair peered at him curiously. He adjusted the book bag and looked to the setting sun.

"I'm leaving, Keiji."

The boy's eyes widened. "But you can't! Mika just woke up! You at least have to talk to her!" He grinned boyishly. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

Kurama could not look at him. The curve of his face was too similar to that of his sister. "Yes, Keiji, but she and I will not be having that conversation."

Keiji recoiled, shocked. He gabbled for words, surprised that his teasing did not even seem to bother this tall man. "But I thought you liked her!" he cried in astonishment. He remained silent. Keiji plunged on. "And you know she likes you! It's obvious! And you said you liked her, didn't you? With all that stuff about the rose?"

Kurama looked down at his shoes and sighed. "Yes, Keiji, I like your sister. But I can't endanger her any longer." He took a step forward and paused in surprise when Keiji jumped in front of his way. The boy stood with his arms raised, his eyes narrowed.

"Mika loves you. When she woke up, she asked about you first. She didn't even think about Mom until a little while later. She risked her life for you, and you're not even going to say goodbye?" Slowly, Keiji lowered his arms, and his eyes softened. "I'm just a kid, but you're the coolest person I've ever met. I haven't had a hero to look to since Dad died..." The shadows passed over the boy's face, but then he brightened slightly. "You can leave if you want, but at least say goodbye to Mika first. It might break her heart if you don't."

"He's right, Kurama. You need to say goodbye."

Kurama turned as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked across the lawn to where they stood. Yusuke had not bothered to put gel in his hair, and the dark bangs fell over his forehead.

"It's not like you to run away from your problems, Kurama. I don't see why you're trying to get away from this."

Kuwabara folded his arms across his chest. "Have some honor, Kurama. At least say goodbye to the girl."

Kurama felt trapped. "Are the girls talking with her?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Keiko and Botan are talking up a storm," Yusuke said. He punched Kurama softly on the shoulder. "What's your problem, Kurama? You like her a lot, don't you?"

Eyes as hard as jade pinned him to the spot. "If I stay, I'll be putting her in danger."

"Then that's her decision to make—"

"Mika is not Keiko," Kurama cut him off. He shook his head, concentrating on his shoes. Keiji watched him intently. "She said she loves me. During the battle, that light...That light was the manifestation of her spirit awareness and her love for me. And Kumori, being a shadow apparition, could not stand the intensity of the light, and so it destroyed him." He turned his face toward the sunlight. "Such power..."

"Kurama."

Hiei, previously silent, stepped forward. "Do what you think is best. But she deserves to be happy." The fire demon turned and gestured for the others to follow. Reluctantly, Yusuke and Kuwabara followed, and Keiji jogged after them, glancing back at a stunned Kurama. Hiei's words mirrored what he had once told Hiei about Yukina. Slowly, Kurama lowered the book bag to the ground and lifted his face to the sky.

* * *

Mika breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. Botan and Keiko had gone to help Genkai and Shizuru in the kitchen, and her mother watched Keiji play with the boys. Settling herself on the porch, she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, sighing. The sun poked its red rays through the trees. 

She started in surprise as footsteps sounded behind her. Turning, she beamed at Kurama as he sat down beside her. At first, he did not meet her gaze, and when he finally looked at her, his eyes were troubled and guilty.

"I'm sorry, Mika," he said softly. "I've put you in terrible danger."

She forced a smile. "It's all right. Everything turned out okay." She twisted her hands in her lap nervously. "I'm sorry I just ran off like that," she muttered. "I should have stopped and thought first, but I felt like I couldn't waste time. I had to do something to save Mom." She took a deep breath. "My dad died in a car crash. Keiji really looked up to him, and the news crushed him. Ever since then, we've been trying to pull our life back together. When Keiji said that Kumori had Mom, I couldn't...I couldn't let the same thing happen again..."

"I understand." Kurama turned back to face the sunset, the dying light illuminating his handsome face.

"You truly believe all of it, don't you?" he mused quietly. Mika waited for him to explain. "You truly believe that stars can laugh. That you are responsible for what you have tamed. That what is essential is invisible to the eye."

"Yes," she replied simply.

He stood up suddenly and held out his hand. "Walk with me?"

Nodding, she let him pull her to her feet, and they headed towards the tree that had served as base during hide and seek. Mika walked silently, waiting for him to speak whatever was on his mind.

"When I read _The Little Prince_, it taught me lessons, but those lessons would never have meant so much to me if you did not truly believe them yourself. You've given me stars that can laugh, Mika. Whenever I look up at the sky now, the stars will ring with your laughter. And it was your intense faith in that what is essential is invisible to the eye that saved us during the battle with Kumori." He nodded to her in respect. "I thank you, Mika. I owe you my life."

They arrived under the tree, the slanting light of sunset turning the green leaves amber. A gentle breeze tossed the branches, and Mika watched them curiously, listening to the rustling that sounded to her like laughter. She concentrated on his face when he spoke again.

"You've seen me as Yoko Kurama. I have no secrets from you now."

She ducked her head. "Maybe you'll tell me more about him someday...when you're ready. I'm sure you could tell some wonderful stories." She smiled, trying to make him feel more relaxed.

Kurama took a deep breath and plunged on. "When I was Yoko, I knew friendship and camaraderie, but that was all. And then I was reborn as Shuichi Minamino. Only then did I learn how to love. My mother taught me, and I found I could not leave her because I love her. I was even willing to give my life for her." He paused and looked at her with lost green eyes.

"But the love between a mother and son is different than that between two teenagers." He faltered, and Mika realized this was the first time she had ever seen him unsure of himself. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

"You said you love me," he breathed, looking at her in confusion. Her cheeks instantly flared up. "But I must warn you, Mika, if you travel down that road, there will be others like Kumori. There will be others who want to hurt you because of mistakes I have made..."

Mika bit down on her bottom lip as her cheeks burned. "I--I'm willing to take the risk..." she trailed off.

Kurama blinked, almost in surprise, then reached up to his hair and pulled out a pearly white rose, a bud just beginning to unfurl. He twirled in between his fingers.

"I once read that white represents purity and innocence. It reminds me of you..." He shook his head, his hair blazing like fire. "I'm sorry, Mika. I don't know _how_ to love you. I'm not tamed. I'm sure I could learn, if you...I _want _to learn..."

Mika took the rose from him, and he fell silent. She held it to her face and breathed deep, the sweet fragrance tickling her nose. Smiling softly up at him, she leaned against him contentedly, burying her face in his shoulder. He faltered, then placed his arms around her loosely, holding her gently to him.

"Mika," he whispered in her ear. "Please...teach me how to love...Please...tame me..."

She grinned into his chest, pulled away from him slightly, and beamed up at him. After a minute, he smiled back at her, the beautiful emerald eyes sparkling.

Her cheeks burned as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes. Her eyes fell shut and his flew open when her lips lightly rested upon his own. Kurama stiffened, then slowly relaxed, letting his eyes fall shut and reveling in the sweet sensation of her kiss. She tasted soft, like the petals of a rose. They pulled away slowly, and both of them trembled. Mika giggled softly, and Kurama's lips still tingled from the contact.

"I think you've already been tamed, Kurama..." she whispered happily.

* * *

FIN! 

Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm gonna miss writing it; it was a lot of fun to write! Thanks again! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!

(I'm still debating a possible epilogue, if anyone's interested!!)


	9. Epilogue: Stars That Laugh

I couldn't resist, the last episode wouldn't get out of my head! I tried really hard to not spend the whole time quoting from the episode, but parts of it are direct quotes (I'm sorry!). Um, the first part is from Ep. 108 (I think). Right before Kurama's fight with ...oh, what's his name? The surgeon who have Hiei the Jagan. And during the last episode, I couldn't decide whether or not they had school that day, since Keiko is in her uniform, but Kuwabara isn't...I finally decided that they did, but Kuwabara didn't go that day. ::shrug:: Oh, well.

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed!! I really, really appreciate it!! I had a lot of fun writing this! Kurama's just such an interesting character; I've given one of my other characters long silver hair in honor of Yoko! Again, thanks so much everybody!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. And I have to give Kurama back now...::huggles Kurama:: Bye for now, my dear fox-boy!

* * *

**Epilogue: Stars That Laugh**

"Don't worry, Mother. ...I just wanted to apologize for being so selfish all this time. I've been doing a lot of thinking. About the future. Yes. I'll be home in a couple of weeks. How is everything back there? Really? The old cherry tree out front? Of course I remember. I climbed up that tree every day when I was a child. Yes. Well, I'll call again very soon. Tell Father I said hello. I love you, Mother."

Kurama pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed. One more call to make before he headed to the tournament. And then there was no going back after that...

"Hello?"

"Yes, Keiji, is Mika there, please?"

"Kurama! Yeah, she's here, just a second!" Kurama could hear shuffling, and then Keiji calling for his sister. There were muffled voices, and then clicks as Mika picked up the phone.

"Kurama?!" she said breathlessly. He could not help but chuckle.

"Yes," he replied. "It's me."

"Are you all right? I haven't heard from you in so long...Kaito didn't know anything, and I think Kuwabara's sick of me calling—"

"Mika," Kurama interrupted. "Mika, I'm fine."

"Where are you?" she demanded. "And don't lie to me, Kurama. I know you've been lying to your mother. Please, I want to know the truth."

He looked down at himself and watched the yellow cloth move above his black shoes. "I'm in Demon World. Yusuke's set up a tournament that will decide the new ruler."

Silence greeted him. After a moment, her voice came worriedly. "And you're competing?"

"Yes."

Mika shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Beside her, Keiji listened curiously. She forced a smile. "I didn't know phones worked in Demon World. Is this registering as a long distance call?"

Kurama found himself chuckling at her abrupt change of subject. "I have no idea," he said, which earned him a small giggle from her. He sighed. "I have to go now, Mika."

"Oh. Okay...Bye..."

Red bangs fell into his eyes. "Oh, and Mika?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Mika gasped, her eyes wide. The phone clicked. "No, Kurama, _wait!_" But it was too late; the dial tone sounded. Numbly, she lowered the phone from her ears and turned to her little brother.

"Keiji, I need you to pray for him."

* * *

She did not hear from him after that. She heard _of_ him from Keiko and sometimes from Kaito, but most of her information came from Kuwabara. They were both accepted to the same high school, and he ran to her first thing whenever Kurama came with news. Often, he brought her a white rose, and most of the girls thought that Mika and Kuwabara were a couple. But Mika took the roses with a soft smile and thanked Kuwabara for playing delivery boy. 

The day dawned with sunlight slanting through her window. Mika rolled over and groaned but smiled at the twittering of the birds outside. Her mother knocked loudly on the door.

"Time to get up, young lady! I didn't let you stay home from school just so you could sleep the day away! You're supposed to meet Keiko, remember!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Pulling herself up, Mika rubbed her eyes and shook out her hair, running her fingers through the shoulder-length locks. A month ago, she had gone to have her hair cut. It now hung nicely around her shoulders, framing her face. Yawning, she slowly dressed and ate, applied her makeup and reclaimed the book Keiji had stolen from her a week ago. As she returned it to her bookshelf, she ran her hand over the small blue book, _The Little Prince_. Nostalgia rolled over her as she pulled it out and flipped to the picture of the little prince and the fox.

"Please, tame me," she whispered. Her lips twisted into a wan smile. "Well, I tried," she announced. She placed the book back, exhaled shakily, then called out to her mother, saying she was leaving.

"Good riddance!" Keiji called.

"I love you too, you little brat!" Mika yelled over her shoulder, pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

Mika soon found Keiko in the train station, the girl's long brown hair spilling over her shoulders. She frowned at her when Mika dashed up. 

"Your mom let you skip today?" she asked. Mika grinned and nodded, looking down at Keiko's school uniform. "Well, anyway, do you know where we're supposed to meet them?"

"The coffee shop, right?" Mika stood on her tiptoes to scan the surroundings. Groups of people moved around them, buying food and newspapers, and chattering incessantly. Finally she caught sight of a sign that advertized the coffee shop.

"There!"

The two girls meandered through the crowd of people. A glass wall separated the tables from the station outside. Mika recognized Kuwabara's form instantly and raised her hand in greeting. She paused even as Keiko continued forward, tapping on the glass window and waving. The incandescent lights of the restaurant shone on long red hair. Mika felt her heart race, then forced herself to enter the coffee shop with Keiko. Shizuru met them halfway, grinning.

"Hey, you two! We were beginning to worry."

Mika did not hear Keiko's cheerful reply. Kuwabara stood to join them, and then other boy followed behind him, his hands shoved characteristically in his pockets. His emerald eyes sparkled kindly as he met her gaze and smiled.

"_Kurama!!_" she yelled. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Taking a few steps back, he laughed, surprised by her outburst. He wrapped his arms around her loosely.

"M-Mika! I can't breathe!" he chocked out. With a gasp, she let go instantly and backed away, her cheeks flushing. Shizuru let out a strangled cry.

"Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but we're going to miss the train!"

They hurried out, dashing to the platform, although Shizuru stopped to buy a platter of food and a newspaper for the ride. Kuwabara urged her to hurry. Kurama gently grabbed Mika's hand and squeezed softly.

"It's good to be home," he breathed. She contemplated the weight of those words, and grinned at him brilliantly.

"Welcome back, Kurama."

* * *

Mika nearly died laughing at the picture of Hiei in the paper. She listened attentively to Kurama's news of Hiei and the story of the tournament. Her blue eyes shone, and Kurama could tell she soaked up the information and probably stored it away to use in a story someday. He had forgotten how much he loved her smiles, and he found himself smiling more than he should. Although her hair was much shorter, her laughter still lit up her eyes. 

They marched up the stairs to Genkai's compound slowly. The birds twittered around them, and Mika glanced around with wide eyes. The door slid open, and a familiar face greeted them.

"Hi guys!" Yukina said. Mika rushed forward laughing and hugged her.

"AHH! YUKINA!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Hello, Kazuma," she said politely. Mika could not help but snicker behind her hand. "Hello, everyone! Mika, it's so good to see you again!"

"You look wonderful, Yukina," Mika said.

"Thanks. How have you all been?"

"Well, I've been great!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yukina smiled. "Good. And everyone else?"

"Still alive," Keiko said with a giggle.

Mika shrugged and sighed. "Surviving school."

"And what about you? I figured you'd be bored out of your mind living here with Genkai," Shizuru added.

Yukina ducked her head and shrugged, smiling prettily. "Oh, we get by. Besides, Kazuma's come up pretty frequently to visit."

Keiko leaned towards Kuwabara, raising an eyebrow accusingly. "Oh?"

Shizuru leaned towards him on the other side. "Still trying to work that famous Kuwabara family magic, are ya, bro?"

Kuwabara blushed and put his hand behind his head. "Working magic? I don't know what you're talking about! I've been trying to relay Kurama's news! Oh, and that's not cologne you smell, it's my natural scent."

Mika pressed her hands hard against her mouth, trying to stop the giggles. Kurama smiled at her, and addressed the ice apparition politely.

"Yukina, is Master Genkai here?"

Yukina brightened. "Of course. Here she is."

They all looked to the left, and Genkai appeared. "You're late," she said. Mika smiled. Some things never changed.

* * *

_All of this? For us?_

As they walked down to the shore, Mika felt a warm, bubbly feeling rise up in her chest. Botan joined them during Genkai's talk, and Mika knew there were few times in her life when she had been happier. All of her dearest friends surrounded her. The descending sun set the leaves of the trees on fire. The clear air gently shook the burning branches, tossing the leaves merrily in the soft breeze. Mika breathed deep, raising her arms and laughing, the sea spreading magnificently out before them. She marveled at the beauty of the water, the way the sunlight danced on the moving waves and made even the depths of the ocean burn.

"Wanna get your feet wet, Yukina?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah!"

Mika followed the girls and kicked off her shoes. The wet sand squished between her toes and then the water washed over her feet. She shrieked and jerked back.

"Oh, that's cold!" she cried laughingly.

Yukina shut her eyes. "It feels like ice," she said with a touch of sadness in her voice. Keiko headed down the beach, and Mika ran back to Shizuru and Kurama.

"Come in the water, Kurama!" she pleaded. He glanced at the sea and gave her a weak smile.

"You said yourself it was cold..."

Mika laughed and tugged on his arm. "It's not that bad! Come on! Please?"

Kurama looked down into her expectant face, the sound of the washing waves filling his ears. Finally he sighed, shutting his eyes and smirking. "All right," he acquiesced. She smiled; Kurama pulled off his shoes and headed across the beach with her. They stopped and turned to Keiko.

"This is the end!" the girl screamed. "I'm tired of waiting for you, Yusuke!! Half my life I've waited for you to come around! Even when you were here, you weren't really!! You weren't here for me!!" The sun remained silent.

Beside him, Mika gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth. Kurama reached for her hand.

"I could cry," Botan murmured.

Kurama squeezed her hand suddenly, alerting her to the figure approaching Keiko. Mika blinked in astonishment and gripped Kurama's hand tightly.

"No way..." she breathed.

"Go on fighting!" Keiko screamed. "But it's time I get what I want!!"

"I don't want you to wait either."

Keiko felt her heart stop at the familiar voice. Slowly, fearfully, she turned to her left, her heart pounding in her ears so that it drowned out even the wash of the waves. Warm, familiar brown eyes peered at her under gelled black hair, a backpack slung over one shoulder. He smirked at her shocked expression.

"See? You don't have to!" Yusuke said.

"YUSUKE!!!"

Yusuke yelled out as she launched into him, knocking him flat onto his back. She held onto his shoulders desperately, laughing joyfully.

"One of us has gotten more athletic since I've been gone!" he muttered, groaning slightly. Keiko moved on top of him, and he looked straight into her pretty face. Her eyes fell shut as she leaned towards him. Yusuke's eyes flew open in shock when she kissed him.

Mika giggled and grinned. Kurama joined her, chuckling. Kuwabara looked as astonished as Yusuke. A wave drenched them, and the couple disappeared for a moment.

"Bin...go..." Botan said surprised.

The two blinked at each other until Keiko smiled coquettishly. Yusuke returned it. He pushed himself up, laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, Keiko!" he yelled.

They ran into the ocean, laughing and splashing. Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara rushed to them, attacking Yusuke with hugs. Mika laughed at their antics, moving to join them, but paused when Kurama held onto her hand. The dying light set his vivid hair ablaze and lit up his bright, smiling eyes. The sunset made his hair as red and glossy as a fox's fur, and he smiled apologetically, pulling a beautiful white rose out from under his hair.

"Please forgive me. I've kept you waiting as well. But you have tamed me, Mika, and I am here to stay. Mika, with you, I have found my home."

She blushed furiously as Kurama led her into the water. Standing up on her tiptoes, she placed a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to flush. Giggling, she cringed at the temperature of the water when the waves washed over her feet.

Mika shrieked with joy as Kurama lifted her into the air and spun her around and around. Her laughter flew up to the sky where the first of the stars appeared to catch the joyful sound. The stars twinkled to celebrate Yusuke's return and the reunion of dear friends. And they echoed with Mika's laughter so that even in faraway Demon World, Hiei could hear the laughter of the stars.

With her hopeful spirit, she gave each of them a priceless gift. She gave them stars that laugh.

* * *

FIN (for real, this time!!) 

Thank you all so much for reading!! ...Kurama was a little off there at the end, I'm sorry, he ended up sounding more like Kenshin. Of course, Kurama has always reminded me of Kenshin (It must be the hair...and then Kurama got the cross shaped scar during his first fight in the Dark Tournament...lol!). Well, thank you so much for taking the time to read this little story! I truly appreciate it!! Bye for now!!

--- SilverSanctuary


End file.
